


Grand

by SexualPreferences



Series: Ganbare! KyoKen-Chan [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beta Yahaba Shigeru, In-Laws, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kyoutani Kentarou, Omega Verse, pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexualPreferences/pseuds/SexualPreferences
Summary: Kentarou deals with family.





	Grand

**Author's Note:**

> This one took forever and I'm not happy with it AT ALL. Especially at the end. But whatever, this entirely self-indulgent.

“What are you doing?”

 

Kentarou rolls his eyes. It should be obvious to his mate what he’s doing, shirtless in front of the longest mirror in their apartment, viewing himself from the side with his phone up. You’d think the beta was the one with the pregnancy brain. He ignores Shigeru for the moment, looking at himself from the side. His stomach is noticeably bigger now; not massively so, he could probably wear a coat and keep it under wraps, but its June and there’s no way in hell he’s doing that. His nipples and breasts are puffy, tender to the touch, and larger now. He moves a hand to palm the curve his belly. He doesn’t feel unattractive, but he feels like he doesn’t look like himself. His muscle is softening, despite his attempts at keeping in shape with light workouts to keep himself and baby healthy.

 

He’s in no shape to play volleyball, which breaks his heart. He hasn’t gone to the rec center since he found out his was pregnant. None of them know yet, but he’s received a few mails asking what’s going on. He answers as vaguely as possible, saying family things have come up. Which isn’t a lie- he _is_ in a _”family way”_.

 

Fourteen weeks in and he still hasn’t told friends or family. Now that he’s in his second trimester he feels more comfortable telling everyone, due to his risk of miscarriage dropping greatly. Kentarou is still nervous as fuck, though, and he’ll never be able to thank Yamanaka-san enough for all the help and advice she’s given him. He hasn’t seen her since Saturday, seeing as she has since moved into her mother’s house, again, to prepare for her second child’s arrival, but she still takes time out of her day to mail and call Kentarou with advice when he needs it.

 

He owes her a million thank you gifts.

 

“Hey, Ken-chan, is something wrong?” Shigeru says, pulling Kentarou’s attention back to him.

 

Kentarou shakes his head, stroking his belly reverently, “Nothin’,” he says, “Just thinking about some stuff,”

 

“Don’t overdo it,” Shigeru smirks, wrapping his arms around Kentarou, “You’ll hurt youself,”

 

Kentarou gives the beta a light punch to the gut, satisfied by the following ‘oof’.

 

He’s snickering as he pulls his shirt back on, looking at himself once more. Yamanaka-san and he had picked out his maternity clothes, along with the most comfortable pair of fucking shoes Kentarou has ever put on his poor swollen feet, after the trip to the birthing class on Saturday. The maternity shirts he purchased are giving and loose, meant to fit him through his entire second trimester, but tight enough to accentuate his ballooning midriff.

 

It was also something Shigeru apparently _liked_.

 

His mate had slobbered all over him when he’d first put his new clothes on, explaining that it felt like Kentarou was showing off what they made together, that Kentarou was proud to be carrying his baby. And Kentarou was proud, though a little embarrassed that his mate thought maternity clothes, of all things, were erotic.

 

Honestly, he’s starting to worry his mate has some sort of kink for real.

 

 

 

 

 

That afternoon, they came up with a plan of attack. Shigeru used all the setter smarts at his disposal to formulate the best winning strategy for the coming match-up. Baby was the ace in this match; Kentarou gladly giving up the position if it meant winning two sets in a row.

 

Two sets of grandparents, that is.

 

They’d called Kentarou’s parents first, telling them they’d be visiting for the day tomorrow since they’d found some unexpected free-time in the schedules. Kentarou’s younger brother, still in junior high, had been the most delighted to hear about the visit but displeased to hear Shigeru would be coming too.

 

Kentarou couldn’t understand why his little brother didn’t like Shigeru, even when it was explained to him directly. Shigeru was a spectacular mate- one that was very good to him by finding a balance of when to appeal to his omega instincts and when to give space.

 

It was Eiji’s reaction to the news of his pregnancy, out of Kentarou’s family, that Kentarou was most worried about.

 

He didn’t think his brother would be violently angry, but he was worried Eiji would reject and deny everything about the situation. Eiji had reacted similarly when Shigeru and he officially mated and married. He’d treated Shigeru discourteously through the entire ceremony planning. Though careful to use keigo to speak to Shigeru around their parents, as soon as they were out of sight, his younger brother would barely even acknowledge his mate’s existence, and when he was forced to he would respond coldly- hardly speaking to the fellow beta. He refused to speak to Kentarou for three weeks when the bond mark appeared. Granted, his little brother was only ten at the time, but even four years later Eiji scarcely speaks to Shigeru.

 

All Kentarou wanted was for his brother to be as happy as he is.

 

It’s all he can think about the rest of the night. He doesn’t want Eiji to reject this. He loves his brother, has doted and protected his brother since birth, and doesn’t want him to be upset about this situation. He fears that, when it comes time for him to stay with his parents again, late into his pregnancy, Eiji will not speak to him for the duration of his two to four months stay. Kentarou fears that when his baby is born, Eiji will ignore their existence entirely.

 

The thought of his baby not being loved by their uncle makes his heart sink.

 

He doesn’t get much sleep that night; anxiety, heartburn, and ligament pain, from his growing uterus, keep him tossing and turning.

 

Shigeru does his best to sooth him through his discomforts- massaging his stomach, covering him in his calming scent, and mouthing at his mating mark. Kentarou appreciates it, but it doesn’t help much.

 

All this stress is making him constipated.

 

 

 

 

 

They’re both visibly nervous as they get ready to head out the next morning.

 

Shigeru is frantically double checking everything they’re taking with them as Kentarou keeps almost falling asleep while getting dressed. The beta kindly makes him a morning tea after he’s dressed, letting Kentarou become more awake, which he knows will make him need to urinate at least two more times before they leave. Kentarou watches as his mate runs around the apartment, getting everything packed up they need for the visit to Kentarou’s parents. The omega drinks his tea dazedly with Momo’s head on his lap. He pets the mutt, keeping her calm while Shigeru gets her collapsible travel crate ready. She’s a medium sized dog that resembles a lightly colored beagle, a rescue mutt Shigeru had brought home to him one day two years ago. Kentarou loves her dearly and hopes she gets along with baby.

 

He feels bad to disturb her but he’s gotta pee.

 

When Kentarou leaves the toilet, he sits at the table again before looking to his mate, who is making Kentarou light healthy snacks to take on the train, “Shigeru,”

 

“Hm?” Shigeru hums in question at him, putting the snacks in in a tote bag before putting them next to their overnight bags in the genkan.

 

“What do you wanna pick up for omiyage?” Kentaru asks, now much more awake and energized. Lately, it’s been like he and Shigeru have switched places in terms of morning behavior. Shigeru has been very patient with him though; after their fight last week, they’ve been more communicative. As off putting Kentarou finds it, he doesn’t want to fight with his mate like that again.

 

Shigeru thinks for a moment, he’s come up next to Kentarou, wrapping an arm around the Omega’s shoulders, “There’s that bakery at the station that sells those really nice puddings,” He says, “The ones in the glass cups,”

 

“Sounds good to me. Eiji likes pudding,” He rests his head against his mate’s, “I’m nervous as hell,”

 

“Me too,” Shigeru replies, “We’re basically announcing to your family ‘Hey, I banged your son,’”

 

Kentarou snorts, pushing Shigeru lightly away from him, “I’m pretty sure that they _knew_ we were fucking when they saw my bond mark,” Kentarou stands, supporting the underside of his sore swollen belly with one hand as he does so, “Thanks for handling things while I returned to normal human functions. We ready to go?”

 

“Ready as we’ll ever be,”

 

Shigeru picks up Kentarou’s overnight bag, which is more full and heavy than his own, throwing it over his shoulder, before picking up the bulging collapsible dog crate. The dog crate, storing a small bag of Momo’s food, some treats, and a few toys, is a soft pink color with the sweet girl’s named embroidered on the sides when popped up. Kentarou slings Shigeru’s overnight bag, as well as the snack tote, over his shoulder, before putting Momo’s leash on her.

 

As they’re about to step out the door, Kentarou stops and takes off his shoes, “I need to pee,”

 

“AGAIN?”

 

 

 

 

 

When they arrive at the station, Shigeru takes Momo’s leash from Kentarou and Kentarou scurries to the nearest bathroom, holding his hands under his belly. Within the ten minute walk to the station, Kentarou already needed to pee _again_ , though frequent urination was a symptom of his pregnancy, the tea he’d drank this morning was blasting right through him.

 

When he came out of the restroom, Shigeru and Momo are waiting for him. Shigeru holds out the leash and, with a smile, a new face mask that has been bought from the nearby kiosk. Kentarou takes it, grateful not having to deal with the smells of everyone on the train. His sense of smell is still stupidly strong and every train ride he’s taken without a mask has been a living hell. He puts it on immediately, the smells of the station making him light headed already.

 

The mask is an immense help as they continue through the station, stopping at the bakery so Shigeru can go inside and buy a box of pudding cups for Kentarou’s family. A little old lady approaches him, still holding Momo’s leash, and smiles at him sweetly as she congratulates him. He bows, thanking her. He’s noticed that more people approach him when wearing his baby badge, and especially now that he’s showing. Usually, with his demeanor, people avoid him, but now, with a rounded tummy and cute maternity clothes, others feel more comfortable approaching him.

 

He’s not sure how he feels about that.

 

Eventually, Shigeru comes back out carrying a cute omiyage box filled with puddings as well as a sweet treat of strawberry bread for Kentarou. Kentarou’s cravings have mostly consisted of sweet fruits, anything that’s pickled, and, on one single horrifying occasion after not taking his vitamins, the bar of soap in their bathroom. Luckily, he didn’t take a big bite, like he so desperately wanted. He made absolutely sure to take his pre-natal vitamins regularly as directed.

 

Kentarou eats his strawberry bread as they walk, finishing it just in time for them to pass through the turnstiles. After passing through the turnstiles, using their pet pass to get Momo through, they pop open her travel crate, take off her leash and get her into it. She’s a good girl; Kentarou tells her so and she wags her tail as Shigeru zips up the crate. Kentarou takes his bag from Shigeru, after pulling the mask back up over his mouth and nose, letting Shigeru carry Momo in her crate onto the train.

 

Once on the train, a seater train, Kentarou puts their bags in the overhead rack and Shigeru puts Momo between their seats, in front of their legs. It’s only an hour to Kentarou’s hometown of Natori City, give-or-take a few minutes depending on the station of departure; a commute time that Kentarou was used to, due to going to Aoba Josai. Kentarou rests against his seat, placing his hand on his swollen abdomen, and drinks from his water bottle. He looks over to see Shigeru messing with his smartphone and Momo is taking a pleasant doggy nap. It’s tempting to follow the dog into dream land, seeing as Kentarou did not get much sleep the night before, but once again his nerves are once again keeping him awake.

 

Kentarou takes Shigeru’s hand in his, trying to calm himself down in the silence of the train. Shigeru looks up at him, surprised, and squeezes back, attempting to comfort his once again distressed mate. The omega is sure his mate is still not used to him being so demanding and clingy, but easily offers up the affection and comfort.

 

“You okay?” Shigeru whispers.

 

“Dunno,” Kentarou whispers back, rubbing circles into his belly, “I’m just… really nervous,”

 

“Me too, but that’s mostly because your mother is the most terrifying alpha I’ve ever met,” Shigeru laughs.

 

Kentarou snorts, letting his head fall back against the back of his seat, his eyes feeling heavy. His Ma is pretty terrifying, Kentarou agrees, and his Pop an intimidating beta man. He knows, his parents, particularly his father, will be so happy to learn they’re going to be grandparents, He is concerned about his brother’s reaction still, but it’s not like it’s only his family they’re telling. There’s all the people after them; Shigeru’s family and all their friends. Their own grandparents and coworkers. There’s so many people to tell, and while he doesn’t see anyone besides his brother and nag of a mother-in-law reacting in any way other than positive and happy, it’s a lot to do and a lot of people getting up in their business.

 

Eventually, he dozes off onto Shigeru’s shoulder.

 

 

 

 

 

Kentarou starts away when the train comes to a stop.

 

He rubs his eyes, looking around. The doors are now open and people are getting their bags and out of their seats. He stands groggily reaching up into the overhead rack and grabbing their bags as Shigeru grabs Momo from the floor.

 

After Kentarou stands, he realizes There is a constantly flow of people keeping him and Shigeru from getting into the aisle. Which is unfortunate, because Kentarou needs to pee- _again_. It’s not a desperate need but he’s feeling cramped on the train; his shoulder and legs are aching, and he’s got the worst heartburn.

 

A young group of high school boys, with baseball bags slung over their shoulders, stop suddenly before they reach his seat. The one in the front points at Kentarou’s bag, where he’s got his baby badge strapped onto the strap his is old volleyball gym bag and then to the slight bulge of his stomach. The boys all nod, staying stopped in the aisle, blocking the people behind them so Kentarou and Shigeru can get off the train. Kentarou bows to the boys, before scurrying quickly off the train to find a restroom.

 

Shigeru meets him outside the restroom when he exits, already having Momo out of her crate and on her leash. They take her out of the station to a nearby grassed area, letting her do her own business and run around before she has to get back in the crate for another short ride.

 

Kentarou isn’t looking forward to the bus ride but it’s too far to walk to his parents’ house, especially in the late spring heat with his condition. He digs into his bag, pulling out a hand fan and fanning himself against the heat that’s already attacking them at nine in the morning while waiting for the bus. He’s keeping an eye on Momo while Shigeru goes and buys them cold drinks from the vending machine. The baseball boys from earlier are also seeming to wait for a bus, there’s more of them now gathered at the bus stop, milling around and acting like teenagers do. They must be coming to visit the Inari shrine here to pray for victory together. Kentarou doesn’t understand why, it’s not like Sendai lacks shrines that are more fitting, but Kentarou doesn’t feel it’s his business and shrugs it off.

 

However, one of the boys keeps glancing at him curiously. Kentarou lifts an eyebrow at him, or lack of one rather. He’s not getting the feeling the brat wants to pick a fight, nor is he getting the feeling that the boy is judging him in anyway but he wishes the kid would either say something or cut it out because it’s annoying.

 

Shigeru returns, handing Kentarou a cold bottle of water before whistling, calling Momo back and putting her on her leash.

 

The boy that had been glancing at Kentarou jumps and turns his back to them both.

 

Oh that’s adorable, Kentarou thinks. The boy has been interested in him. It does make him feel a little good, that he’s still attractive to people other than Shigeru.

 

They get Momo back into her crate when the bus arrives, the baseball boys allowing them to get on and seated before heading on to the bus themselves.

 

The boy that had been interested in Kentarou blushes as he passes.

 

 

 

 

 

Finally, they arrive at Kentarou’s childhood home.

 

They’d gotten off the bus ten minutes before, walking the rest of the way with Momo on her leash.

 

Kentarou’s old neighborhood is a quiet little suburb, with modern Japanese houses and a mom-and-pop shop on the corner. Kentarou’s childhood home, a modern Japanese house just like the others in the neighborhood, is a giant looming fortress to him right now. It’s so imposing as he stands at the front gate.

 

Shigeru, takes his hand and they go through the gate, essentially dragging the omega with him to the door.

 

“C’mon, Ken-chan,” Shigeru says as Kentarou freezes in front of the door, “We haven’t seen your family since new years. We don’t have to think about telling them why we’re here yet. We’re not gonna shout it at them as soon as they open up the door,”

 

Kentarou sighs, pushing the doorbell/intercom, “If I could follow that advice I would have gotten much more sleep last night,”

 

The intercom chimes and a moment later, a man’s voice comes from the intercom, “Hello?”

 

“Hey Pops,” Kentarou says, “We’re here,”

 

The door flings open and a beta man, resembling Kentarou greatly, looking enthusiastic greet them, “Welcome. Come on in boys,” He says stepping out of the way, to let them in, “It’s just me home right now; Eiji is in school and your Ma is out to the store, buyin’ stuff for lunch and dinner,”

 

Kentarou has zipped up his light hoodie, to hide away his bump, before stepping in the door, removing his shoes in the genkan- Shigeru and Momo following him in. Pop doesn’t notice Kentarou’s bump, which is a huge relief, “Father,” Shigeru says, using keigo, once they’re inside, “We’ve brought omiyage. They should probably be put into the refrigerator until time to serve them. There’s enough in there for two apiece,”

 

His father bows, thanking Shigeru for the gift, and tells them to go ahead and take their bags up to Kentarou’s childhood room. Of course Pops takes their dog with him, planning to spoil her rotten.

 

In his old room, Kentarou lets out a wearied breath, flopping back onto his old bed. Not getting enough sleep last night, the walking, the heat, the train and bus ride, and his anxiety are all stacking on to him. He wishes he could take another short nap, but it would definitely clue in his Pops to something being up. Shigeru, after putting their things down, sits on the bed next to Kentarou, putting his hand on the swell of their child.

 

“Just relax,” Shigeru whispers, leaning down to kiss Kentarou, “Let’s enjoy our time with your family and just stick with the plan,”

 

“Mm,” Kentarou says sleepily, sitting up and wrapping his arms around Shigeru, “Thanks,”

 

“Anytime, Ken-chan,” Shigeru says, rubbing his chin on the top of Kentarou’s head, putting his comforting scent on him. Kentarou sighs, resting his cheek on Shigeru’s shoulder.

 

They spend quite a while cuddling together on Kentarou’s old bed, Kentarou dozing in and out of sleep, until Kentarou’s mother comes home. They climb down the stairs to the sounds of a woman’s happily chattering voice, talking happily with their dog.

 

His entire family are all such dog people.

 

When Ma sees them she rushes over, smiling at her son and son-in-law, “Were you resting in Kentarou’s room?” She asks.

 

“Yes, Mother,” Shigeru says to her, using keigo, “We’d lost track of time last night and stayed up way too late getting ready to visit. Since I got some unexpected vacation time, we decided to use it to visit family,” Which isn’t a total lie, though it’s only his second year in his company he’s been working his ass off, trying to move his way up. The only person in his company he’s told about his mate’s pregnancy is his department supervisor and the senpai that trained him. When he’d told his senpai, the older beta slapped him on the back with a loud cheer, congratulating him. The supervisor, an alpha woman a little younger than his mother, reacted much more reservedly; She told him to take some time to tell his family and friends, but to keep up the hard work so he can have more paternity leave. So when Shigeru told Kentarou all this, Kentarou decided it was the time, regardless of if he was completely ready or not, to tell their families.

 

“So you’re going to visit your parents tomorrow, Shigeru-kun?” Pops asks, playing tug-o-war with Momo.

 

“Yes,” Shigeru responds, “We’ll be spending the night here then heading back to Sendai tomorrow to see my parents and sister,”

 

“We’re glad you decided to use your vacation time to see us,” Ma says, “For lunch we’re having Oyakodon, a favorite of my forever chicken consuming child,”

 

Kentarou’s stomach growls at the mention of food then turns at the thought of eating an egg right now. He isn’t sure how to tell his mother to leave the egg off of oyakodon, which seems ludicrous to do for a fucking chicken, egg, and rice dish. He glances at Shigeru, who knows how bad he’s been with egg the last two months, and pleads for help with his eyes. He knows for sure he’ll puke if he even gets a good whiff of an egg, but he’s not ready to explain _why_ he doesn’t want the damn egg.

 

Shigeru shrugs at him, also unsure of what to do.

 

Well, here’s hoping he can keep the fuckin’ egg down.

 

 

 

 

 

After lunch, where Kentarou enjoys the Oyakodon even with the egg, they all spend time catching up about what’s happened since new years visit. Pops spends a lot of time talking about his junior volleyball coaching and how well the children are doing. His father, a work from home beta, does a lot of community work. His mother, on the other hand, is a department manager at manufacturing company.

 

Kentarou had a good and happy childhood, with such cheerful, sweet, and successful parents, but when he presented at age nine, an early age to present and experience a first heat, on the way home from school he’d leaked heat slick and discharge into his shorts. He was mercilessly teased and a lot of older boys and girls in his grade school, 6th graders who had already presented, were terribly rude about smelling him. The issues with the other kids had been resolved very quickly, by his terrifying mother and early secondary gender education for his grade that was imposed in his school due to his early presentation. The 6th grade kids were given a stern talking to by their own mothers, especially from the omega mothers- man, woman, and non-binary omegas gave their alpha and beta child a thorough chewing out. But the damage had been done; Kentarou was now a very defensive omega who demanded suppressants by his first year of junior high. Somewhere along the way he’d found out he was stronger built than most omega boys his age, which bolstered pride in him.

 

Things had gotten better in high school, when he was put on a team with Hajime-san, an omega that was stronger and sturdier built than him, as well as really mature teammates. He’d also met his mate, and father of his bakin’ baby, on that team. By the end of third year he was much more well adjusted. He’d come to accept uneducated children are cruel.

 

His mother had been delighted when he brought Shigeru home the first time.

 

His mother asks Shigeru many questions about his job in the time after lunch. They’re in similar businesses, so his mother offers advice and listens intently when Shigeru tells her things about his coworkers.

 

Kentarou and his father, both pretty quiet men, play with Momo, take her for a walk, and then cook dinner together, sharing pleasant conversation about volleyball.

 

Around six-thirty in the evening, Eiji returns home, out of breath like he’d run from the bus stop. Eiji is a fourteen year old beta that looks much more like their mother than Kentarou. He’s got a volleyball bag draped across his body and a school uniform on.

 

“Aniki!” He shouts, flinging himself at his brother, “Welcome home!”

 

And right then, Kentarou panics. His brother is flying at him fast, with no knowledge of the precarious situation his elder brother is in. However, their mother grabs Eiji by the scruff of the neck, pulling her youngest son back. She looks at him, her expression chiding, “You are not going to set another foot until you wash your face and hands, sweaty boy,” she commands, and he pouts, marching off, “And change out of your uniform!” she calls after him.

 

Kentarou looks over at Shigeru, who looks like he’d be ready to stand from his seat on the sofa and bound between his mate and Eiji. The tension is his body is loosening, getting back into his fully seated position. Kentarou breathes a sign of relief.

 

Eiji is still pouting when he returns, marching down the stairs. The rest of them are gathered at the table, Shigeru and Ma serving up the meal as he and Pops had cooked it. Kentarou ruffles his brother hair when the teen sits at the table, looking triumphant. The looks of triumph melts from his face when Kentarou takes a seat at the opposite side of the table, next to Shigeru.

 

Dinner conversation is light, Kentarou asking Eiji about volleyball practice and how he feels about his team’s chances for junior nationals, which he feels is good. Eiji doesn’t even make an attempt to ignore Shigeru when the fellow beta speaks to him. All-in-all, it’s a pleasant meal with his family.

 

The longer dinner goes on, the more Kentarou is aware that, after the meal, he’s going to tell his family he is pregnant.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They’re having the pudding he and Shigeru brought when Kentarou elbows his mate lightly in the side, signaling he’s going to start the plan. Shigeru nods to him in return, setting his pudding down.

 

“Uh,” Kentarou clears his throat, “We’ve brought another present to share with you all tonight,”

 

Everyone stops eating the pudding, looking at the two of them cautiously.

 

“You didn’t need to bring more than the pudding, boys,” Ma says.

 

Kentarou swallows nervously, looking to his mate, who takes his hand under the table. Kentarou takes a breath, pulling something out of his hoodie pocket and placing it gingerly on the table, “Well it’s not like we could leave it home. It’s not finished yet,”

 

There’s a long beat of silence as the three other members of the family peer down at the photo Kentarou had placed on the table before them; the photo from his first sonogram. The picture of his baby. Then, Ma screams, jumping up and clapping her hands with tears in her eyes. Pops is the next to react, clapping his hands and tearing up, though still sitting. Eiji has not moved.

 

“Congratulations!” Ma weeps, covering her eyes with her hands, “I’m so happy. Oh, boys,”

 

Pop has gotten a box of tissues, wiping his eyes furiously as he says his own congratulations.

 

Kentarou’s stands and takes off his hoodie, turning to the side to show them his little bump and his mother happy cries more vigorously, running around the table, to her son, wrapping him into an embrace- weeping. “I’m so happy. Oh Kentarou,”

 

Pops has gotten up and is happily shaking Shigeru’s hand, “Shigeru-kun, congratulations and thank you. Thank you,”

 

Eiji still has not moved, staring intently at the picture on the table. Kentarou is watching his little brother over his mother’s shoulder, worried about the beta’s silence. Eiji picks the picture up, looking at it more closely, before throwing it on the table and marching up the stairs- not saying a word. Kentarou’s heart stings.

 

Ma, huffs, pulling away from Kentarou, ready to go scold her youngest, “Eiji-!” Kentarou stops his mother, putting a hand under his belly.

 

“I’m going to talk to him,” he says, “I think its past time for me and him to have a talk about this,”

 

Then, Kentarou heads up the stairs.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Kentarou comes to his brother’s bedroom door, he takes a deep breath.

 

He’d meant to have this conversation before his wedding four years ago, but Eiji had avoided him through almost the entire planning and the reception. He’d let the subject go after the wedding was over and his brother seemed much more amicable towards his mate… But, he can’t let it go this time. This is his baby. He can’t let his brother keep quiet about why he’s come to hate Kentarou’s happiness.

 

The omega knocks on the door and waits. He only gets a grunt in reply so he opens up the door.

 

Eiji is sitting on his bed, his back against the wall, and his head in his arms. It doesn’t seem like he’s crying, just quiet and thinking. Kentarou sits on the edge of the bed, near the foot of it, before speaking, “Eiji, what did I do to make you hate me?”

 

Eiji’s head shoots up, alarmed, “I don’t hate you, Aniki!” he says, frantic, “I could never hate you,”

 

Kentarou frowns, shaking his head, “Then why are so angry when I’m so happy? I wanna get it little brother. I wanna know what I did to you that makes you angry with _me_ ,”

 

Eiji goes quiet for a long time, looking away from Kentarou and to the wall, behind the head of the bed. He squeezes the comforter of his bed in both fists, working through his upset thoughts.

 

“I’m not angry at _you_ ,” Eiji says after a long silence, “I don’t even hate Shigeru-san or your- your _baby_. I just hate that I’ll never be able to catch up to you,”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You were ten when I was born, Aniki, I’ve always looked up to you and thought you were the coolest,” His sniffles, “But when I got older, I wanted to catch up to you. I wanted to be as cool as you and be able to talk to you like an equal. You’re so strong too; you’ve got the natural strength of an alpha as an omega and I wanted to be that strong. But then you got hurt and stopped playing volleyball, the one thing we had together, and then you got married and bonded with a mate, I presented as a beta, and now you’re having a baby,” he takes a deep shuddering breath, “I’m happy for you, Aniki, I _am_ \- but I know I’ll never catch up to you where you are. I’ll always be behind. I wish I would have been born sooner, so you wouldn’t feel so far away,”

 

Kentarou isn’t sure what to say, he’s not the best at expressing himself, but he understands what his brother is feeling to some extent. He is for Eiji what Hajime-san was for him. Granted, Hajime-san is only a year older than him and not ten but he’s only ever beaten Hajime-san once and that is this baby. He happened to get pregnant first.

 

Kentarou scoots up further onto the bed, moving closer to his brother, then puts his arm around Eiji. “You…aren’t me,” he says, “You don’t have to be or need to be me. I don’t want you to be me. I want you to be Eiji,” He’s having trouble expressing what he means. He doesn’t want to sound condescending, “You’re fourteen. You have plenty of time to surpass me and catch up. I’ve only just surpassed Hajime-san for the first and only time just by being pregnant, but I’m not Hajime-san and that’s good. I don’t want to _be_ Hajime-san, I don’t even want to surpass Hajime-san anymore. I just want to be alright being Kentarou. I hadn’t felt alright being Kentarou until I was sixteen. When you were born, I’d already presented and had to deal with everything that comes with presenting too early, because my body is stupid as hell, and I hoped you _wouldn’t_ be me. I’m glad I was a good enough brother that you look up to me and want to surpass me, but I don’t want that to hold you back from knowing yourself,”

 

Eiji leans into Kentarou’s side and Kentarou gives him a squeeze with the arm that he has around his brother. They stay like that for a long time, just being close to each other and familial scenting one another.

 

“Aniki,”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Congrats on the baby,”

 

Kentarou snorts, lifting up his shirt just over the hump of his abdomen, “Peached sized right now. I also pee a lot and want to eat everything except eggs,”

 

“Can I- Can I touch?”

 

“I guess,” He replied looking torn. He’s not super comfortable with anyone touching his stomach but Shigeru, but Eiji is his brother- a child, “Knock yourself out,”

 

Eiji reaches over, laying a hand on his big brother’s bump, “Can it hear me?”

 

“Not yet. Soon, though,”

 

“Alright, I was gonna tell it I’m gonna be their super cool uncle, but if it can’t hear me I guess it’ll just have to be a surprise for them,” Eiji smiles.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Eventually, they return back down stairs together.

 

Ma bops Eiji on the head, scolding him for ruining his brother’s happy news. Eiji bows to his brother and Shigeru and apologizes very sincerely. All is forgiven, and they finish their puddings before gathering in the living area. Kentarou makes a point to sit between his brother and Shigeru on the sofa, not to separate them but to keep Shigeru close and let Eiji enjoy their make-up. They start talking about the particulars of Kentarou’s plans for his later pregnancy.

 

They discuss how Kentarou and Shigeru will move in temporarily during the last month of his pregnancy, though Kentarou’s mother tries to convince them to stay the last two months, they work out the amount of time Kentarou will stay after giving birth, and they talk about what is going to be done about their living situation. They only have a one bedroom apartment. It’s not a studio but when their child gets older, too big to co-sleep with Mama and Papa, they have no room for them.

 

Something for him to figure out over the next couple of years.

 

After hammering out some details, they all get bathe and go to bed.

 

In the quiet of the night, resting in the bed of Kentarou’s old room, Shigeru and Kentarou are embracing each other. Kentarou whispers everything Eiji had told him to him, their faces close together, whispers his relief and new anxiety of telling Shigeru’s parents next. Shigeru kisses him many times, many many times, telling him that everything is going to be okay. That, no matter what happens, he’ll be right by his mate’s side.

 

They’re still tangled tightly into each other when the sun rises.

 

He’d informed Ma and Pops last night about his current distaste of eggs, so Pops’d been careful to prepare breakfast without eggs; it’s a traditional Japanese breakfast otherwise. They eat breakfast, together with Kentarou’s family and Momo begging at their feet, before they start getting ready to return to Sendai. Ma and Eiji leave for work and school respectively, pouting the entire time they get ready to leave, neither wanting to leave before the mates.

 

When they leave, Pops tells them to call when they make it home, and hands them bento. Kentarou is feeling much lighter leaving home than he felt when he came- he’s made up with his brother and hammed out a lot of his third trimester plans. He also didn’t drink tea this morning so he won’t need to pee thirty-thousand times that day.

 

At the train station, they buy a more local Shiroishi food to bring to Shigeru’s parents when they visit them in the afternoon.

 

On the train, Shigeru sends a mail to his older sister to tell her to meet them at Shigeru’s parents’ house. Kentarou likes Shigeru’s sister, Kazumi, she had been very supportive and kind to him; treating him like a real brother and not a brother-in-law. Kazumi is a beta, just like the rest of her family, that married a beta person, whose family has run a florist shop for two generations. Kazumi and her mate had done the flower arrangements for their wedding.

 

He had no fears of telling Kazumi about his pregnancy.

 

His mother-in-law on the other hand…

 

 

 

 

 

 

On their last train, the one that carries them to Mother and Father’s neighborhood, Kentarou’s stomach is turning.

 

He’s not looking forward to his mother-in-law’s well-intentioned but incredibly rude sounding advice. He doesn’t dislike her at all, she cares about him and was very welcoming of him, but she has a way of speaking that rubs him the wrong way. Shigeru understands this fully, having lived with the woman for 19 years of his life.

 

As hot as Kentarou is going to be wearing them, he puts on socks and sneakers, along with a belly support. He just knows that Mother is going to scold him for asinine things that his OB has told him that there is no medical evidence for; he already wishes he was back at Ma and Pops’ house.

 

Off the train, they do the normal actions of letting Momo out of her carrier, putting her on her leash, and walking the rest of the way to Shigeru’s family’s house.

 

When they do make it to the house, Kazumi and her mate are just approaching the gate. Kazumi’s mate is a feminine presenting agender beta named Aki; a kind and quiet person who is a perfect fit for the semi-wild and opinionated Kazumi. Kentarou likes them a lot.

 

“Little brother! Kentarou!” she says, walking over to them with a hand up in the air before she freezes in place, “and Baby!” she wheezes loudly.

 

“Shhh! Nee-chan!” Shigeru stage whispers, “You are too damn loud,”

 

Shigeru and Kazumi bicker, Shigeru telling her to keep it down and her just laughing at him.

 

Kentarou hastily zips up his sleeveless hoodie as Aki comes and stands next to him, smiling at him gently. “Congratulations, Kentarou-kun,”

 

“Thanks,” Kentarou says, suddenly feeling very nervous about Shigeru’s overly observant family. Shigeru had told him, shortly after they’d started courting, his father had figured out he was courting _him_ specifically by Shigeru’s behavior and courting methods.

 

Eventually, Mother comes out of the house, hands on her hips, and scowling, “Stop standing in the street and get in here,” She scolds, “We’ve been waiting for you and I look out and you’re all standing around in the street,”

 

Shigeru and Kazumi look contrite, Shigeru more nervous, “Sorry Mom,”

 

Kentarou and Aki bow, “Sorry Mother,”

 

“Good, now get inside,” She nods, turning around and heading back inside.

 

The four of them follow, Shigeru sticking close to Kentarou- semi-blocking him from Mother and Father’s line of sight. Momo is well behaved, as always, doing a quick run-around the first story of the house, sniffing around before going and taking a nap.

 

Mother calls up the stairs to Father, who is probably working in his office, telling him to come down since they’re all here. Father comes down the stairs, a slightly overweight man due to his age and career as an editor, looking tired and haggard. The man seems happy enough to see the four of them. As he’s coming down the stairs, he stops, staring at Kentarou, before striding the rest of the way down the stairs, a huge smile on his face.

 

Well, his father-in-law is too damn observant.

 

 

 

 

 

Father is still grinning broadly, it looks odd with the massive bags under his eyes, when they sit down in the living room. Kazumi mirrors her Father perfectly; down to the matching grins and features.

 

Kentarou feels sorry for Mother right now.

 

Mother makes them all tea, serving them all before seating herself as well. She doesn’t say anything about the intense silence as she sits down; she does seem confused, however.

 

“You said in your call that you got a few days off from your company, Shigeru, but you could have saved those days,” Ah, there it is. Mother’s well-meaning but rude sounding comments. She doesn’t get across that she appreciates it, when he knows for a fact she does, but her concern comes off so cruel sometimes. Kentarou winces, reaching out and squeezing his mate’s knee, offering solidarity. He feels Shigeru take his hand and squeeze back.

 

“Mom, please, we came here to be with you. I was told to take a couple of days off by my boss,” Shigeru turns to Kentarou, speaking to him, “Ken-chan,”

 

Kentarou nods, pulling the sonogram picture once again, holding it out to his mother-in-law with a small bow. His hands are shaking as she takes it from him.

 

There’s a long beat of silence, then, Mother shrieks, bouncing in place. She stands and runs around the house, flapping her arms like she’s trying to fly and clapping. Kazumi and Father are clapping as well; laughing at Mother’s reaction. She runs to Kentarou, hugging him, before running around again. She’s so ecstatic- just as ecstatic as she’d been when they told her that they were getting married.

 

Once she’s calmed down, sitting next to Father, Kentarou takes off his hot-ass hoodie.

 

Mother shrieks again at the site of his round abdomen.

 

“I’m going to be a grandmother!” She claps, “I’m so happy! You didn’t even say you were trying!”

 

“We weren’t trying, Mom,” Shigeru says, “They’re a surprise for us too,”

 

“Now you three didn’t seem surprised,” Mother says to the other three, “Was I the last to be told?”

 

“No, Mom, we noticed the belly,” Kazumi points to Kentarou, “You’re the only oblivious person in this family,”

 

Mother huffs, turning up her nose at her daughter, “Its barely there! He can’t be very far along! How far along are you?”

 

“14 weeks,” Kentarou says, “We’ve known for about 8 weeks,”

 

“See! You two are just too observant,” She pouts, “I won’t miss a thing now! I’ll be there for Kentarou every step of the way,”

 

Absolutely not.

 

Kentarou panics. He doesn’t want her to be there; he wants his own mom and he already has a mama friend. He doesn’t want Mother telling him what he needs to do. He doesn’t want to hurt her feelings, but he also knows what she’s going to do to him emotionally and for his stress levels. He doesn’t know what to do.

 

Father and Shigeru seem to sense his panic, Father putting a hand on Mother’s shoulder and Shigeru squeezing his hand.

 

“Dear, Kentarou has his own mother,” Father says, “You shouldn’t insert yourself until they ask for your help,”

 

“But I’m close! This is their first baby and Kentarou is my son now too.”

 

“Mom, Kentarou and I want to be parents,” Shigeru interrupts, “If everyone is just telling us what to do, how are we going to be independent parents?”

 

Mother falls silent, clearly pouting but backing down, for now. Kentarou lets out a relieved breath through his nose. He dodged a mother-in-law shaped bullet. He truly doesn’t hate the woman, she just…. her. He knows he could count on her in a pinch and that she would take care of him, but until he needs the help, he doesn’t want her telling him how to take care of himself. He doesn’t want to hear her telling him he’s a bad parent.

 

“So… we staying for dinner?” Kazumi asks.

 

 

 

 

 

 

After dinner, Kentarou, Shigeru, and Momo leave for home.

 

Mother and Father send them all off, Mother heavily implying that Kentarou _has_ to call her.

 

When they get home, they collapse into bed together.

 

They haven’t even told their friends yet, and they’re so exhausted.

**Author's Note:**

> They tell friends next.


End file.
